To Steal A Thief's Heart
by emiriwrites
Summary: She's usually the one stealing things, so how hard is it to steal her heart? Sebastian's about to learn that's harder than it sounds, though it's worth it in the end. [One-shot, written in anniversary of meeting one of my best friends]
**Well…this fic has quite a history behind it. It started as a gift for a friend for the one year since we meet, but I couldn't get it out then so then it turned into it was going to be her birthday gift, but I couldn't finish it then. Then it turned into a Christmas gift that has nothing to do with Christmas and then I decided to post it for the two year anniversary since we meet. I'm gonna be posting two more fics today in anniversary of us meeting, so enjoy this for now everyone! And happy two year anniversary since we meet Rachel!**

* * *

Kay Faraday was an interesting girl to say the least.

Sure, she was the daughter of Prosecutor Bryce Faraday, but also the Great Thief Yatagarasu -when no other bird dares to take flight!- she'd say with that smile on her face.

Her smile, laugh, courage and stubborn nature; just a few of the many things he could think of why he loved her.

When they first met, he didn't know what to think of her. She was helping out Miles Edgeworth, who he was supposed to be replacing as prosecutor for those cases. But as time went on and then she got amnesia, he realized just who she really was and then she, alongside Miles had saved him when he was kidnapped by his father's men.

She hadn't want to abandon him when it had mattered, and that was enough for him to realize how much he cared about her.

Though would he ever be able to tell her how he felt?

* * *

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her?"

"P-Prosecutor Edgeworth!"

It has been eight years since they had last seen each other. Sebastian had left to earn his badge on his own after the truth about his father came out. He has since then earn his badge and Miles had arranged for a position at the Prosecutor's office. Last he heard Kay was with Interpol and had been helping Miles catch the international spy known as the Phantom. He had been caught and was awaiting trial.

Currently he was in Miles' office, as he didn't have a trial to take care of. The now Chief Prosecutor had been something of a mentor and a father-like figure since he'd learned the truth about his own.

"I know you have feelings for her, so why haven't you told her yet?" Miles asked, looking up from his paperwork.

Sebastian flushed slightly, looking off to the side. "I…don't know. I guess, I'm just afraid of her not returning my feelings."

Miles sighed. "You won't know until you ask."

"What?"

"If you don't tell her how you feel, you'll never know. Take it from someone that waited nearly a  
decade to finally admit their own feelings."

Sebastian looked at Miles, eyes widening in realization. "Prosecutor Edgeworth you…"

"A-Anyways Kay is coming back into town for a while. You should probably tell her how you feel then." Sebastian could notice the small flush that was forming on the Chief Prosecutor's face.

"Um…alright then. Though, are you okay with it? I mean, Kay has been like…"

"While Kay might be a little sister of sorts to me, I am perfectly fine with you wanting to be with her." Miles smiled lightly. "In fact, there's no one else I'd rather have be with her."

"Prosecutor Edgeworth…"

"Invite her over and tell her how you feel; that's all you need to do. Trust yourself and your feelings and the answers will come to you." Miles looked at Sebastian warmly. "It shouldn't be that hard to steal her heart."

Sebastian lightly laughed at that statement. "Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard hehe."

Apparently they'd both been wrong.

* * *

He'd been stalling for days to invite her over.

He'd at least seen her a few times since she arrived back in town; he was able to handle that. It was just trying to find a way to ask her that was making him nervous.

 _You can do this Sebastian,_ he told himself, _it's not that hard, just ask her to come over tonight for dinner and then you'll find a way to confess to her._

He only hoped it would be that easy as he walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He held being called from the other side.

"It's me, Sebastian," he answered.

"Oh Sebastian! Um, can you give me a minute? I'm not decent right now…"

"N-no! It's fine Kay, I just need to ask you something!" _I don't need that mental image Kay!_

"What is it then?"

"Um…" _Focus Sebastian!_

"Do you maybe um…want to come over tonight for dinner?" There, he said it.

There was a slight pause before he heard Kay speak up again. "I'd love to Sebastian! Um, what time do you want me to come over?"

 _At least the hard part's over…_ "Seven work for you?"

"Yep! I'll see you then, right?"

"Yeah, you will. See you then Kay." He responded and left back towards his own apartment.

 _I did it, now to decide what to have for dinner…_

* * *

He was nervous, there was no denying it. Though he knew Kay was probably just thinking of this as them have dinner together, it was much, much more than that.

 _I have to tell her tonight, I just can't keep it in anymore…At least I managed to cook for us…_

The doorbell rang, signalling Kay's arrival. He took in a deep breath as he walked over to the door and rested his hand on the doorknob.

 _You can do this Sebastian, just don't let your nerves get the best of you…_

He opened the door, and standing there was Kay herself, a smile on her face.

"Sebastian! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has been. Would you like to come in?" he asked, stepping aside.

She nodded and the two walked further into Sebastian's apartment. It wasn't much, but it was more of home than his other home had been. At least he had been doing well living on his own, proving to himself he could be independent of his so-called father.

"So," Kay had spoken up, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti," he answered simply. "I…made it myself."

"You cooked for me?!"

"Yeah I did." He turned to Kay. "You find that surprising?"

"Yeah…I mean, why for me? Even ordering takeout would have been fine, so why all this?"

"I…" _Well, this is a good as time as any, better not put this off any longer._

"Kay." She looked over at him at the mention of her name. "You're important to me, more than you probably know. I really do care about you, and it's partially due to you that I'm here."

"Even though it was Mr. Edgeworth that revealed the truth about your father?"

He nodded. "He might have brought the truth to light, but you've been there for me when I needed it. What I feel for you is beyond friendship and has been for a while."

"Sebastian…Are you saying what I think you are?"

"I am. I…love you Kay…And I really hope you feel the same way-!"

He definitely was not expecting Kay to wrap her arms around his neck, his arms slowly coming to wrap around her and his hands resting on her back.

"Oh Sebastian…You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that from you…I love you too, and for a while."

He smiled and pulled her closer, despite being the shorter of the two.

"I glad you feel the same way, Kay." He broke the embrace and looked straight at her. "So why don't we call this a first date if you're okay with it?"

She stared at him, until she smiled at him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'd like that Sebastian…"

He smiled and turned to the kitchen, until he felt her pull at his wrist.

"Um, Sebastian if you don't mind…" He turned to her. "Is it alright if I…kiss you?"

He could feel his face getting warmer, his eyes moving back and forth until they settled on Kay.

"Um…sure." He leaned in and gently caught the thief's lips, who responded in turn.

 _Maybe it wasn't so hard to steal a thief's heart after all…_


End file.
